The increasing link between oral health and overall health is focusing much more attention on the need for preventative oral healthcare. As a result, there is a growing demand for more and better preventative care solution.
Toothbrush sanitizers have become available at a time when people are more conscious about the transferring of germs and the way in which certain cleaners can help people avoid spreading illness. Hand sanitizers, purifiers, cleaning wipes and antibacterial soaps are some of the most common household cleaners sold today. The one thing that is not being sanitized before entering the mouth was a toothbrush.
The (germ) preventive, antibacterial and sanitizer market is one of the largest and fastest growth categories in the supermarket today. With the introduction of many new products and significant increases in marketing spending, this category has experienced significant growth in sales and household penetration.
Protect your family's health: toothbrushes can harbor dangerous bacteria and virus which invite re-infection and the spread of illnesses from other family members. This new product would prevent the transfer of germs and bacteria caused by toothbrushes.
Heart disease and stroke have been linked to oral bacteria. Research done on arteries of stroke victims indicate 40% of bacteria contained in them come from the mouth. This product kills the bacteria that live on your toothbrush to keep your mouth healthy.
There are many ways in which bacteria latch on to a toothbrush: Use from an infected user, spray from a flushing toilet, a damp environment that allows the bacteria to breed and grow. People are clearly becoming more hygiene conscious in the wake of the flu pandemic and more aware that the best way to prevent the flu from spreading.
Most people only give their toothbrush a good rinse when they are done brushing and then place the toothbrush in a warm and dark environment that is ideal for the growth of bacteria and even pathogens.
Today's consumers are more conscious about the transferring of germs and how certain cleaners can help people avoid spreading illness.
Consumer and dental professionals report that on-the-go (OTG) oral care in the workplace is a very important market to target over the next ten years.
While this product would be new to the market, initial reaction among dental professional, consumers and the communities has been favorable. Given the maturity of the oral care segment and the weak economy, these oral care products that offer added benefits and convenience are predicted to be key growth drivers.
There is no doubt that this product will enhance the quality of life making consumer's lives easier.